I Wish I Had Known Sooner
by amw2bcruel
Summary: Basically, it's all about Bella's decision on whether to pick Edward or Jacob.DON'T READ UNLESS YOU HAVE FINISHED ECLIPSE.DETAILS FROM ECLIPSE ARE IN CHAPTER 2.
1. My Hardest Choice Ever

I Wish I Knew Sooner

I knew the decision that lay ahead of me was going to be the hardest one of my life. I had to choose between my true love, Edward, and my other half, Jacob. I knew my decision and that I would deeply hurt the other.

I walked up to the house and rang the bell. As soon as I had done this I knew it was pointless. Alice would have seen me coming and would have told Edward.

He opened the door and to my surprise he was looking grim. He took my hand and led me up stairs to his bedroom.

"Bella, I know your decision," he began "and before you say anything else, I want to say a few things. First I'm not going to stop you. I'm not going to do anything. And second of all, well, if you're happy, I guess I am too."

"Edward I'm so sorry." I burst into tears. "I love you Edward, I don't want to leave you, but it's the only way I can be sure I'm not putting Charlie or Renée in danger." I looked away from but I was sure I saw a tear in his eyes.

"Bella, maybe it's best if you go. Leave while Alice is temporally gone. It's going to hurt her too you know." He said breaking the silence with his sharp words.

"How did you know my decision?" I blurted out. It caught him off guard.

"Alice saw you disappear. As soon as she told me, I knew what it meant. I knew I was going to loose you forever."

Once again, the tears started pouring out.

"I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. Or Alice for that matter. I should have never been with you. It's just made everything worse." He put his arms around me one last time. He knew it too, and I could tell by the way he supported me.

I sat there and waited for the tears to stop. Once I was done, I removed myself from his grip and left silently. I realized the sooner I left, the sooner the pain would go away.


	2. The Window

I Wish I Had Known Sooner Part II

When I returned home, my Jacob was sitting talking to Charlie. He grinned when he saw me. He came over and put his arm around me.

"So, I guess it's going to be you two from now on." Charlie said trying not to sound to excited

"Yes it is." Said Jacob "By the way, my friend is having a party down in La Push. Would you mind if I took Bella?" He winked at me and I knew this wasn't any old party. This was a party in celebration of mine and Jacob's new relationship.

"Yes, I actually _would _mind thank you." I said. I hated parties and I was not in any sort of mood to celebrate my break up with Edward.

"Bella, I'm sure it would be a fun party. Why don't you go?" Charlie replied. I'm sure he just wanted me out of the house so he could watch the game in peace. "Just don't stay out too late." he added to Jacob.

"No problem." Jacob said pulling me away towards the door.

As soon as we got out the door he pulled me into a strong embrace. He stared down at me and smiled.

"I'm glad you picked me Bella. You won't be sorry. I promise." He bent down and kissed my forehead. "I love you and I will always love you."

His face was not even two inches from mine. I closed my eyes and found his lips with mine. We stood there kissing for what seemed to be hours until he stopped abruptly. I was crying. It had only been a couple of hours since I ended it with Edward. It hurt to think I was happy while he was severely hurt.

"It's _him_ isn't it?"

"Look, I'm sorry. I broke his heart. It's not exactly the easiest thing to get over." He pulled me closer. I leaned my head on his chest.

"It's ok. I understand the world of hurt you're going through right now. I would understand if you no longer wished to go to the party."

"Well, I never did wish to, but we can still go. I got the hint that it was for us, and I'm sure Emily would be happy if I came." I smiled up at him, and he smiled in return. That's when I knew I made the right decision.

As we entered the room hand in hand everyone cheered and someone wolf-whistled. I immediately turned bright red. Being with Jacob was still new with his warm body and danger seeking attitude. It was so different from Edward's cold stone and cautious nature.

"Congratulations!" said Emily as she rushed over to give me a hug.

"Uh, thanks Emily." I tried to say but her hug was just too powerful.

Everyone welcomed me to the pack. This was going to be my new family. Everyone was so nice and never said a word about my being friends with the "enemy". Every so often I could see Jacob glancing at me the way I had seen Sam and Emily look at each other the first time I had met them. So I guess he was right, if I chose him I would never second guess his love for me.

We just sat there talking for hours, catching me up on what was happening. Apparently there were very few members left that hadn't imprinted yet. Though he never said it, I was sure Jacob had imprinted on me. It was obvious to me. He never seemed to leave my side throughout the whole night. Sam started to get up.

"Jacob, I have something you might like to see." He said. Jacob looked at me and hesitated.

"Go ahead. I'm going to be here when you get back. I promise." I tried to show him that I meant it because I did. I kissed him and with that he was sure I wasn't leaving, so he got up to follow Sam.

"Bella, come over here." Emily said. I walked over to her chair and sat on the arm. "Bell, I think you made the right decision. Jacob can't stop thinking about how happy he is. Sam's been telling me to have a little girl chat with you, and I agree that we need to talk and get to know each other better."

"I understand. In my eyes we are becoming family, and I should know my sister fairly well." I grinned at her. I knew we were going to get along just fine.

"Well, I do have some questions that I want to ask you. First off, how did you do it? Decide to break it off with the vampire I mean. I could tell that you were torn between him and Jacob. Was it hard?" she cut right to the chase. She wanted to know my deepest emotional pain.

I looked up and saw just about everyone still in the room look away from me. They all wanted to know too. I asked to go in another room, and she agreed, seeing my pain of having everyone else hear. When we got in the room everything just started to pour out.

"I didn't want to choose, I really didn't. I chose Jacob because with him I felt that both Charlie and my mom were going to be safer, that wild vampires weren't going to be chasing me if I weren't associated with them." I began to tear up like so many other times today. I knew it was going to be hard, but I felt that with becoming her sister, I kinda owed it to her. "It was the hardest thing I had ever done. To look up in his eyes and realize I would never see him again. I had to tell him personally though, it would've hurt me too much if I never got to say goodbye." I started to cry harder. She held my hand and I knew that she actually cared that I was feeling pain.

"I'm sorry you had to make a decision. I'm glad you chose us though." She said smiling. Then she gave me a big hug. "I bet you feel better though."

"Yeah, I actually do." I replied smiling through the tears. "I should probably get going though; I don't want to have any sudden outbursts in front of everyone else."

"If it would make you feel better." Emily said pulling away from our hug. "I'll tell Sam to wrap things up."

"Thanks Emily, you really are a great sister." I said because I felt she and I were so much closer then we were ten minutes ago.

We walked into the living room where everyone sat and to my surprise Jacob was already there waiting for me. He came over and held my hand as we said our goodbyes. We were finally leaving when Jacob pulled something out of his pocket.

"Here, it's another charm for you. It was what Sam was showing me. It was my great grandfather's."

I looked at it and saw a little wooden wolf, just like the one Jacob had given me, only this one was much older, almost antique looking. I gave him a huge hug.

"I love it. I really do. I just wish that I could give you something in return."

"But you already have. You chose me." He kissed me like he did for our "first" kiss. "Lets get you home now."

As soon as I got home I ran upstairs to take a shower. When I finished I went in my room and checked my e-mail. I didn't get one from Renée so I knew one was coming soon. I went and opened my window. I crawled into bed and then it hit me. I was opening the window for Edward, who was never going to come through it.


	3. All Alone with Jacob

_Sorry about the long wait for this chapter….I had WKCE testing (standardized testing for sophomores in Wisconsin.) and I bruised my thumb doing winter guard (color guard in the winter…look it up)_

Chapter 3 My Day

When I woke up I was frozen solid. I thought I was extremely sick until I remembered about my window dilemma the pervious night. I immediately shut the window and found a note taped to it. I grabbed it only to see his neat writing scrawled on the paper.

Bella,

We are going back to Africa. I'm sorry I had to tell you this way, but I'm sure Jacob wouldn't appreciate it no matter how I told you. Bella, I love you and I'm glad you found your happiness. I'm just looking for mine.

Always Yours,

Edward

My heart sank. They were leaving. Again. I felt like I was dying all over again, only this time I knew Jacob could repair it. And today we were going to spend the whole day together. At least that's what he said last night. Jacob was always true to his word, so I got ready as quick as I could, making there be more day to spend with him.

It was seven so I hoped he would be willing to start our day sooner then planned. Before I went downstairs I pocketed Edward's note. It was the last of him I was able to hold on to so I was going to do exactly that, hold on to. As I went downstairs Charlie was once again talking to Jacob. Why was it that they were always talking?

"You ready? I thought we weren't doing anything until nine?" Jacob said.

"Well, I was up earlier then expected, but now we have more time." I replied grinning.

"Ok, we'll get going. Charlie, remember Billy will be ready at eight." He said as we walked out the door.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked.

"I'm not telling you, it's a surprise." He said suspiciously.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards his car. He opened the door for me and I got in. As he walked around to the driver's side, I noticed him pulling something from his pocket.

"No, oh no." I started but he just laughed.

"Bella, it will only be for a little bit. I'll hold your hand the whole way. I promise." And with that he reached over and put on the blind fold. Oh no, here we go.

He did hold my hand the whole way. I heard the car turn off and knew we had arrived to the location. I heard him get out and I reached up to take off the blind fold when I felt his hand on mine.

"Not yet," He said "Almost, I'm going to lead you out of the car and to the…spot."

"Ugh! Why can't you just tell me?" I said as he got me out of the car.

"Just hold on we're almost there." We walked a little further when he stopped and took off my blind fold.

"Oh Jacob. It's…" I didn't know what to say. We were on the beach in La Push. The same spot where he nursed my heart back to health. I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Whoa, I didn't even show you it all." Jacob said surprised

"Wait, there's more?" I was shocked. What else could there be?

"Yeah hold on." He reached for his pocket. Oh no not this again. He didn't pull out a blindfold, but his keys. He ran to the trunk and got out a picnic basket. I kid you not; we were going to have a picnic on the beach. Of course inside were all my favorites but I didn't care. I had him for the whole day to myself.

"Do you like it?" he questioned

"I love it. I really do. This is the most amazing thing anyone's ever done for me."

I looked at him and he was looking back at me. He started to lean over and next thing I knew he was kissing me. I pressed myself closer to him. His hand started moving down my back. I would have started unbuttoning his shirt, if only he would where one. His other hand started moving up my leg when he stopped.

I heard crinkling and this could only mean one thing. Edward's note had fallen out of my pocket and he had found it. He picked it up and started reading it.

"Bella, why do you have this?" he asked, his eyes still on the paper.

"He left it on my window. I'm sorry. He was my best friend and he's leaving again. This is all I have left of him." I looked down. This was almost embarrassing having Jacob know that I chose him, but still wanted Edward.

"Bella, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at him. He shouldn't have done this. You didn't choose him, you chose me and he just can't handle it." He said.

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say.

"Bella, you said this was on your window?" he held up the note.

"Um, yeah." Oh boy, how do I explain this?

"Just tell me the truth. Please?" he pleaded with me.

"Alright, fine. Edward would come in my room at night, so I would I would leave the window open so he could get in. I was still in my routine last night and he must have slipped it in while I was sleeping." Ok just kill me now.

"Bella? You might find this odd, but, would you leave the window open for me.?"

"Wait. So you're not mad?"

"Not unless I can't sneak in."

"Oh. Well, sure. I can see you more then." This was turning out well after all.

For the rest of the day we just sat on the beach, talking about nothing. It was without a doubt an amazing day.


	4. The Newbie

Chapter 4 The Newbie

Before I went to bed I remembered to open the window for Jacob. The night's breeze was chilly but soon enough Jacob's warm body was against mine.

"Bella?"

"Hm?"

"I can't stay for long." He said readjusting me

"Why not?" I replied giving him puppy dog eyes that some how he resisted.

"Well, we actually have a new werewolf and we're taking turns keeping an eye on him so he doesn't harm anyone."

"But you can't go if he's dangerous! I'm not loosing you over some kid I've never met!" I wasn't nearly finished when his hand flew over my mouth.

"Did Edward have to deal with this? God you're loud. Charlie doesn't know I'm here remember?"

"Sorry. I'm just worried about you. I love you remember?"

"Yes Bella, but seriously, you don't need to worry. I'm an experienced werewolf. He isn't. I can handle myself. Plus Sam and the others will be near by if and only if something were to go wrong." He cupped his hand on my face and kissed my softly. "And now I have a new werewolf to attend to." He got up and hopped out my window to face what I assumed to be his doom.

When I woke up I broke out in cold sweat thinking whether Jacob had survived the night. I rushed through my daily routine to see if Jacob was still in one piece. I jumped into my truck and drove to La Push hoping to find my Jacob safe and sound.

When I got to the Black's house I went up to the door and rang the bell. Billy answered the door.

"Hi Billy. Is Jacob home?" I asked

"No. He's at Sam's house for initiation. I assume he told you about Joshua."

"Oh that's his name. Well if he's the new…well, yeah he told me and thanks, I'm going to go to Sam's right now." I rambled

Billy shut the door and I ran to my truck to get to Sam's house. I kind of knew the way there but I was worried that I was going to get lost. I made it there fine though, and saw that the initiation was more of a party. I got inside to find everyone shaking hands with a very plain girl with light brown hair.

"Bella! I didn't tell you about this did I?" Jacob said scrambling to his feet to meet me.

"No, I was checking for you at our house and Billy told me you were here."

"Oh, well this is Joshua and his girlfriend Anne." Joshua was a big guy, probably a football player with reddish brown hair.

"Hi Joshua, nice to meet you Anne." I said shaking both of their hands.

"Joshua, Anne, this is my girlfriend Bella."

"Nice to meet you." Said Joshua in a deep voice. Anne just nodded her head in agreement.

Emily came over and whispered to me "she's a little shy and worried about the whole 'my-boyfriend-is-a-werewolf' thing."

"Well, let's have a chat with her like you did for me. It really helped." I whispered back.

"If you'll excuse us we are going to go into the kitchen." Emily said grabbing Anne's hand to bring her along.

When we got into the kitchen I thought I would be nice and start the conversation.

"So Anne, how are things?" I asked nicely

"Um good I guess." She said in a quiet voice.

"Come on you just found out your boyfriend was a werewolf!" said Emily

"But that's the thing. He's a werewolf! I can't have a future with him can I? What would I tell my parents? What would I tell them he did for money? What _would_ we do for money? Am I in any danger? Will he want to eat me? Are there any rules that he needs to follow? Can _I_ even be with him?" she sobbed

'Wow' I mouthed to Emily. She was in a state of shock. It was either from the fact that this all came from a girl who nodded hello, the fact that she's scared of being eaten by her boyfriend, which I'm sure touched a nerve, or both.

"Do you know what imprinting is?" I asked breaking the silence.

"What's that?" she replied quietly

I nodded at Emily to take the reins.

"It's what werewolves do. It's sort of like destiny. They more or less fall in love with only one person. Ever. They will do anything for them and you forget about them being different. It's amazing how strong they can feel for someone. Just about everyone in the pack has imprinted minus like two or so." She summed up

"So are either of you imprinted on?" she questioned in her quiet voice.

"Yes. Sam imprinted on me and it's the most wonderful felling of belonging and love."

"What about you?" Anne asked me

"Well, it's not like he told me or anything but I'm positive Jacob has imprinted on me."

"So, how do you know?" she questioned this time with more curiosity

"You just know." Answered Emily dreamily.

"Oh." She said

"Don't worry; he hasn't had time to imprint yet. It takes time." I said confidently


	5. Maturing

_Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I have been extremely busy with my birthday party and winterguard. I already am starting the next chapter so hopefully I can get the up sooner then this one. Please hang with me if you don't think my story is the greatest. I promise something will happen that will be unexpected. I'll leave it at that._

When I got home Charlie was sitting down on the couch in the living room.

"Dad, I'm going to make dinner. Did you eat anything yet?"

"No, would you mind making some for me?"

"No problem." Of course, why would he have made dinner himself. That's the only reason the house wasn't burnt down by the time I got home.

I whipped up some spaghetti and meat balls for the both of us. We sat there in silence for almost the whole meal.

"So, how are things Bella?" he asked getting up for seconds.

"Just fine dad." I said "How are you?"

"Pretty good." He began. "I was wondering, what ever happened to that Alice Cullen. I know Dr. Carlisle is no longer at the hospital but I was curious to see if you were still in touch with her. You spend so much time with Jacob that I'm actually worried that you will soon be forced to make adult decisions sooner then I would like." He finished staring at his plate.

Oh my God. Is he really suggesting what I think he is?

"Look, I'm fine. Just because I don't really have any best friends who are girls doesn't mean I can't handle myself." I said rather harsh

"Billy was talking to me today and he told me Jacob has been acting more mature recently and well, he's also worried about your"

"Dad!" I shouted "Seriously, I can handle myself." I got up and cleared the dishes.

"Ok Bella, I'm just trying to be a good parent."

"And you are." I said finishing cleaning up. "If you will excuse me, I'm going to get ready and go to bed."

I took an abnormally long shower to try and steam out my stress. I dressed slowly in my fleece pajamas being lazy and careless. I walked into my room and shut the door. I opened the window a crack so I wouldn't freeze while waiting for Jacob. I crawled into bed replaying the stupid conversation I had with Charlie in my head. I was drifting in and out of sleep when I heard the window shut. I sat up and put my arms around Jacob. He hugged my back and smiled. He went to pull away from our hug.

"No." I whined. "I'm cold"

"Don't worry love," he chuckled "you won't be cold for long." He leaned over and kissed me. I immediately felt warmth spread through my lips to my toes. I wrapped my arms around his head and we both gasped for air. He started to move his lips towards my neck. My fingers twirled his shaggy hair as I kissed him again. His hands started moving down my back to my waist as he pulled me closer to him. My hands moved from his hair to his perfectly defined abs. My fingers were tracing over his body when I gasped for more air. This time I was not only in need of breathe, but I was so hot that I was panting to cool off.

"Bella," Jacob said pulling away "maybe I should go now."

"No!" I nearly shouted

"But you are obviously too hot to handle." He said moving towards the window.

"Wait, I can fix that. Just hold on for a second." I said jumping up and grabbing a tank top and shorts.

I ran to the bathroom only to find myself tripping and falling face first onto the tile floor. I smacked my head against the cabinet. I looked in the mirror to see what the damage was. There was no blood but I assumed that tomorrow there would be a bruise. I changed and went back into my room to find Jacob gone. I told myself it was trouble with Joshua. Since the window was already shut, I slipped into bed drifting off into sleep once more.


	6. Talking With Mom

_So it's been a long time since I've updated. Sorry about that. It's been a busy month…Any way, I hope you guys are enjoying my story. It's my first one and I think its going well, I've gotten 529 so thanks for reading!_

A shiver went down my spine. I woke to find Edward curled right next to me. I smiled and hugged his body tighter. "this is where I'll always be" I thought. Edward turned to face me and kissed me softly. I pressed my lips harder to his. My hands went to his neck and his to my lower back. I knew soon enough he would pull away due to my forwardness. He did but only to tell me to be still. He sat up on my bed still and ready. For what, I didn't know. I heard a deep growl emerge from his chest and I became frightened. He grabbed my hand and mumbled something like "maybe he won't come". I heard a thump outside and turned to see what it was. I couldn't see outside the window because Jacob Black was smashed up against it. He disappeared for a few seconds and reappeared inside my room with shards of glass everywhere. The sound was ear shattering but Charlie was still asleep.

"Why are you here?" grunted Edward

"You should know, you are the all hearing leech aren't you?" gritted Jacob "She's mine and you know it."

"She didn't seem to know that a minute ago while she was kissing me."

"Oh really?" Jacob bounced towards me and kissed me passionately. I let out a low moan. "I'm sure she knows now." Jacob said smirking.

"Bella, you have already chosen me. Please tell this hairy monster to get himself a life that doesn't include you."

My mount moved but no sound emerged. I couldn't speak.

"See, she loves me. Now leave blood sucker."

"You wish." Growled Edward. They jumped at each other and were rolling on the ground. I screamed, but once again I failed to create a sound. Neither one seemed to notice my distress so I tried to intervene. They only got more aggressive after setting me aside. Edward had Jacob by a death grip. Jacob couldn't escape, and was being crushed by the seconds.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I woke up and Charlie was pacing my room talking on the phone. I realized how awful my dream was and immediately was glad that Jacob wasn't dead. My throat hurt, and I assumed that I _had _been screaming and not just moving my mouth.

"She just woke up, hold on." He said into the phone. He looked worried. "It's your mom." He handed me the phone.

"Mom?" I said extremely confused. "What's going on?"

"You were screaming in your sleep. Your father couldn't wake you up. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, it was just a bad dream. A nightmare in fact."

"Bella, please, what's wrong? Are you drinking? Are you doing drugs? I knew I shouldn't have sent you to Forks. This is all my fault…" she rambled on

"Mom" I said interrupting. "It's not your fault, and no, I haven't been drinking or doing drugs. It was just a really bad dream."

"Alright, but please if anything happens call me."

"Ok mom. Bye"

"Bye Bella." I handed my dad the phone.

"So is everything ok?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, it was just a bad dream, no biggie."

"I would've taken you to the hospital but you were thrashing around and I'm not nearly strong enough to get you there."

"Dad, I'm fine. Really."

"Alright. Jacob is on his way. I called him and he was going to help me get you to the doctor." The door bell rang. "Man that kid is quick. I called him not even 5 minutes ago." Charlie said leaving my room. I couldn't believe my dream. It was just too real. I almost expected to see Edward walk through my door. Jacob came into my room as pale as he could possibly get.

"I'll leave you two alone" and Charlie left.

"Bella? Are you ok?" he asked softly keeping his distance on the other side of my room.

"I just had a bad dream." I said, not wanting to admit to anyone the dream I had. I stared at him. "Are you ok?"  
"Yeah, why?"

"You're pale like you've almost done something wrong and you are keeping your distance from me." I almost burst into tears. "You hate me now don't you."

"Bella, I'm just going through new things. I've never dealt with a new werewolf that I hadn't previously know before the transformation. You have to understand." He said staring at me for the fist time this morning. "Where did you get that massive bruise from?" he asked

"Oh, I tripped and hit my head on the bathroom cabinet last night." I said embarrassedly.

"Well, be more careful. I don't want to lose you." He said finally approaching me. "I can't stay any longer. I'll call you to let you know if you can come down tonight. Goodbye Bella." He said kissing my forehead. "I'll see you soon."

_Ok. So I found this comic and it might interest you._


	7. an

Sorry guys. I really hate author's notes, but I couldn't just leave you guys hanging. I do have like 1.5 chapters chillin in a notebook, its just a matter of getting the time to type them. I've been busy with wintergaurd and school. I probably will have one of them up by next week, and if I don't, go ahead and hunt me down.


	8. Phone Calls

I decided today was to be a pj day. I wasn't up to anything at all. The dream was still burnt into my mind. I almost didn't want to try and forget. I missed Edward so mch. Not in a romantic way, in a I-used-to-see-you-everyday-and-now-I-don't-see-you-period. I didn't want Jacob to find out because I was sure he would just assume I still loved him. Which I definitely don't. I wish I could get over him, but it's almost like that song that you use to love, but haven't listened to in forever.

While sitting in front the TV, I realized how things have changed since Edward had left. Again. I thought my appearance had drastically changed. I only recently started to somewhat care about my appearance. Since Jacob didn't go to Forks High School, every guy was convinced I was only making excuses so I wouldn't go out with which ever guy wanted to take me out. I now put in effort towards my appearance to make the guys jealous. Who said a girl can't have any fun? Our school dance was coming up soon, and what better way to show off my good looking and extremely caring boyfriend?

I turned off the program rotting my brain. I wasn't going to do anything productive, so I popped some popcorn and watched Romeo and Juliet, one of my all time favorites. Tybalt was just about die when the phone rang.

"Great, just great. Just when we were getting to the good part." I mumbled to myself as I got up to get the phone.

"Hello?" I asked

"Uh, is this the Swan residence?" said a deep voice.

"Y-yes. Yes it is. May I ask whose calling?" I stuttered into the phone.

"Don't trust the werewolf. You aren't aware of everything."

Then the line went dead. Why were these creepy things always happening to me? I immediately picked up the phone and called Jacob.

"Hello?" asked Billy.

"Hi" I replied

"Wait is this…"

"Bella. Is Jacob there? I need to come over?"

"Um, yeah. Hold on." Billy said. He put down the phone and I heard it clatter. It was about three minutes when he talked into the phone again.

"Bella, are you sure you can't come a different time?"

"Billy, I need to come now. I'm leaving right now." And I hung up the phone. I didn't have time for it. With my previous experiences, you shouldn't stay in the same location. Charlie was gone and wouldn't return until dusk. I hopped into my old truck and high tailed it out of there.

On my way there I saw a silver Volvo. A Cullen! I thought but then I noticed that the car was barely going the speed limit. I hadn't seen Alice in forever and I was missing my friend. Once I arrived at Jacob's house I literally ran to the door. But of course, I tripped. Billy answered the door before I could even knock.

"Bella, I told you this wasn't a good time."

"I know Billy, but I really have to see Jacob."

I walked right into the house to find Anne leaving through the back door.

"Jacob? What's going on? Why is she here?" I questioned.

"Bella, I didn't want this to happen." He said looking away.

"Now's not the time to be cryptic. I got a creepy phone call and I'm really scared." I ran and hugged him.

"I really need you." I said into his chest.

"Bella, what was this phone call about? Who was it?"

"I don't know who it was. It was a deep voice. It said not to trust 'the werewolf'. It said I wasn't aware of everything."

Jacob's face fell.

"Why, is that important or something?"

"No." Jacob said. "I want you to stay here though. I'll call Charlie and let him know."

"No." I said. "I'll call him and tell him I'm staying at Jessica's. He won't ask questions then." I got up and called Charlie. Like I guessed, he didn't ask any questions.

"Jacob, why are you so worried?" I asked.

"It's nothing. Anne came over to tell me some news. That's all."

I went over and hugged him. I knew he had to be lying. He just didn't want to scare me anymore then I already was. I put my arms around him. He was a little resistant to my hug. I didn't look into it though, I knew I was safe.


	9. Note Unseen

God, I didn't expect to have 2 chapters done in like 1 day. I was so bored waiting for time to go by before it would be a normal time to get ready for snoball (our school turnaround dance) so anyway. Here's another chapter, and probably the last for like a week, or month.

Throughout the night Jacob jumped at every little move. He wouldn't come near me, but paced the room. I grew worried and tired and drifted off into sleep. I dreamed of the battle between us and Victoria. Even though it happened a year ago, I remembered as if it were yesterday. I felt nauseous remembering how I felt once I knew that Jacob was hurt. I wanted to rush to his side and never leave. I also remembered feeling uneasy at the thought of Edward fighting and injuring himself. In my dream I was still splint in two unlike now. I knew Jacob was my rightful spot. However, in my dreams I couldn't seem to pick and was half vampire, half human.

I awoke uneasy, searching for Jacob to comfort me. He wasn't pacing the room, so I decided to go to the kitchen. Jacob was no where in sight, but Billy was there, almost waiting for me.

"Bella, you can go home, it's safe now."

"Oh." I wasn't aware he knew the situation. "Well, I was just looking for Jacob. Is he around?"

"No, he went out. I'll let him know you said goodbye."

"Thanks Billy." I said leaving. It must be safe to leave. Billy didn't seem worried and Jacob left me, meaning I had to be safe.

I got in my truck and found a note.

Don't go to La Push. The werewolf won't be true to you. Please don't go. You would only be hurting yourself.

What the hell? I was already in La Push, how was this keeping me from going? Unless, I was unaware of it in my rush to get to La Push last night. But I'm sure I would have noticed it.

As I pulled into my drive way, I noticed Charlie was gone fishing again. I was actually getting sick of fish. He went just about every weekend. I opened the door and hung up my coat. I trudged up the stairs to my room. I was exhausted. I went straight to my bed and collapsed.

"Oh my God!" I shrieked. There in my rocking chair was Alice Cullen.

"Hello Bella." She said smiling "I'm sorry to frighten you."

I ran over and gave her a hug

"I missed you!" I screamed at her

"Well, it seems you took up a hobby of mine." She said smirking at me

"Yeah, I don shop on my _own_ now." I said. "But more importantly why on earth are you in Forks?"

"I thought you would know by now. To be honest I expected to see you here a complete mess."

I was shocked. A complete mess? My shock must have shown.

"I'm sorry. That wasn't how I intended it. See, I saw a vision. You were crying and wouldn't leave your room."

"Wait, you saw _me_?"

"Well, yeah that's why I'm here."


	10. Visions

_Alrighty. So this might be kinda surprising, but this is the last chapter. I know I know, how can this be? Well, let me explain, its called as __sequel.__ That's right folks, after this chapter there WILL be another story. I'm not sure about what the title will be or even what is going to happen. Just stick with me and I'll try to make it worth your while. I love all of you guys who are reading this story and every one of the 12 comments I have make me feel oh so special inside. ____ enjoy._

"So wait, I don't understand," I began "You saw me. You _saw_ me. _You _saw me. Oh my God, you saw me. Alice, what happened? Or, what is going to happen? Is Jacob ok? Alice, please tell me."

"Bella, I don't know. I'm sorry that I came here before you found out, and I don't plan on telling you until you have found out. For all I know, it might not even happen, and it's just a temporary decision.

"Alice, will you stay then until you're sure about whatever it is? If I turn out the way you saw, Charlie won't be able to handle it again."

"Only if it's ok with Charlie."

Just then I heard Charlie pull into the drive way.

"Bella, I'm home. Is someone here?" he called as I came down the stairs. "Alice! How are you? I thought you guys were in Africa? Would you stay here for a bit? Bella is in need of some girl time to compete with all of the time she has been spending with Jacob. Bella, what's for dinner?"

"Don't worry Dad, there will be something." And with that I went to the kitchen to make some spaghetti. Alice sat and watched, although her concentration was elsewhere. The way it sounded, it was a bad thing that may or may not even happen. If Jacob got hurt I would never forgive myself. I knew I had to warn him. It would be the only way.

After dinner I went to my room and got ready to sneak out as soon as Charlie was finally asleep. I put on my favorite sweater with my favorite pair of flats. Alice seemed to approve of my outfit. However, she didn't approve of my escape.

"Please Bella, don't go."

"Alice, you don't understand. I have to go. Nothing will stop me."

"I know I didn't tell you, but I told Edward about my vision and he was the one who sent me here. Actually, he wanted to come himself only he thought that it would be awkward."

"If you remember, Jacob is my boyfriend not Edward."

"Yes well…"

"I'm going. I'll be back soon." Thankfully as I exited my room I heard Charlie snoring because I couldn't stand being in my room looking at Alice's perfected puppy dog look. I hopped in my truck and drove to La Push. The whole way there I was trying to figure out what could happen. Edward could want to kill Jacob for me not choosing him. Maybe one of the younger wolves will loose it and kill Jacob. I didn't realize when I arrived at Jacob's house that there was another vehicle in the driveway. I got out of the truck and half ran half walked to the front door. I was getting nervous that it already happened that I just walked through the front door.

I walked into the living room, and no one was there. I walked into the kitchen to find Jacob and Anne kissing. I wanted to scream. However I made an awful gasping noise that startled them.

"Bella…I…uh…" stammered Jacob

"What the hell Jacob! Don't you realize I love you? What are you doing with Joshua's girlfriend?"

"Bella, look. I didn't want you to find out this way but, I imprinted on Anne. Bella I'm sorry. I love you, I do, it's just that… Well, you know."

"Jacob Black why did you never tell me that you didn't imprint on me?"

"Well, I thought that I would eventually. But Bella, you have to realize I didn't choose this."

"I know that. But what about poor Joshua? What about me?"

"Joshua is completely cool with it. In fact, he imprinted on my neighbor." Said Anne "It sort of came from no where, but the timing couldn't be more perfect. Now that I have Jacob." She said looking up at Jacob all goo-goo eyed.

"I'm leaving and staying there. Don't bother calling me or coming to see me because I don't want anything to do with a heartbreaker." Tears were pouring from my eyes. I ran out of the house and started driving. I was near the border when I couldn't drive anymore. The tears wouldn't stop and I wanted to die. I sat in the car crying and crying for what seemed like days. I saw a blurred figure a short distance away. I couldn't make them out but I could see them waving to me to come towards them. Slowly, I got the courage to drive towards them. It was Alice. Of course it was Alice. She tapped on my window and I rolled it down.

"Let me drive you home." She said compassionately.

She drove me home and guided me into my room. I looked at my clock and it read 1:30 am.

"Why don't you try to sleep? It might help." Alice said trying to comfort me.

I tried I honestly did. My mind kept wandering to Jacob and how my life was plummeting into a black hole. I couldn't believe that we were so close and he couldn't have told me that he didn't imprint on me. I know it's not his fault but it would have been nice to know before I made my life altering decision. I wish I had known sooner.


	11. SEQUEL TIME

Woo

Woo! Sequel time. OK, so the sequel's first chapter is up under "Small Worlds Suck" I'm pretty pumped to see what you guys think about it.


End file.
